Ehre geht über alles
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! BulmaVegeta Dr. Briefs hat eine eigene Vorstellung, was Ehre und Stolz bedeuten, und er legt Vegeta nahe, seine Tochter endlich zu einer ehrbaren Frau zu machen.


A/N: Wieder mal OOC, irgendwie geht's nicht ohne.  
  
-  
  
"Willst du meine Tochter nicht bald zu einer ehrbaren Frau machen?"  
  
Vegeta zuckte leicht sichtbar zusammen und zog seine Hand, die gerade auf halbem Weg zur Kühlschranktür war, langsam zurück. Hatte ihm Bulmas Stimme, die sich nicht unbedingt nur in Schreien manifestiert hatte, letzte Nacht so sehr zugesetzt, dass er jetzt an Wahnvorstellungen litt? Oder hatte der Professor gerade wirklich gefragt, ob er ...  
  
Es war ganz still in der Küche, nur das leise Atmen zweier Männer erfüllte die Luft. Vegeta drehte sich zögernd um - was sollte er darauf auch sagen? Seit acht Jahren lebte er mit Bulma zusammen in einer Wilden Ehe, Trunks komplettierte ihre Beziehung und wenn es nach Vegeta ginge, würde es für immer so bleiben. Was dachte er da? Es ging doch nach ihm! Warum sollte man etwas ändern, das ohnehin funktionierte? Der Saiyajin konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass es noch besser laufen könnte. Warum sein Glück aufs Spiel setzen, nur um so ein lächerliches Menschen-Ritual zu vollziehen?! Auf Vegeta-Sei hatte es so was nicht gegeben, nach Vegetas Heimatplaneten wären er und Bulma ohnehin so gut wie verheiratet. Wer brauchte auch ein sinnloses Stück Papier, das von irgendeinem Notar - oder wer auch immer dafür notwendig war - beglaubigt wurde? Und auf diese lächerliche Zeremonie einer Heirat - Vegeta war in den zweifelhaften Genuss einer höchst aufschlussreichen Dokumentation über den Ablauf solch einer Veranstaltung gekommen - konnte er ebenso gut verzichten. Nicht mal vor Trunks ließ sich Vegeta dazu herab, Bulma gegenüber seine Zuneigung zu zeigen. Wie sollte er sie dann vor all den Gästen, die er ebenfalls nicht gewillt war, einzuladen, auch noch küssen?  
  
Außerdem waren er und sie bereits Gefährten, Mates, das würde sich nicht ändern, dafür würde er schon sorgen. Was sollte ein Ring schon für eine Auswirkung auf seine Gefühle haben, oder ihre?!  
  
Der Saiyajin schüttelte den Kopf und damit auch seine Gedanken, die sich bereits viel zu sehr in dieses Thema vertieft hatten, ab.  
  
"Was soll das heißen: ‚Ehrbare Frau'?", wollte Vegeta wissen und blickte dem Professor gerade in die Augen.  
  
Was wagte der alte Mann, seine Gefährtin als nicht ehrbar hinzustellen? Wusste er denn nicht, wem er da gegenüberstand? Er war immer noch der Saiyajin no Ouji, der stolze Senshi, die Ehre in Person. Glaubte er denn tatsächlich, Vegeta würde sich mit einer unehrbaren Frau abgeben? Im Saiyajin- Sinne war sie mehr als ehrbar, und wie die Verhältnisse nach Chikyuu- Maß war, konnte ihm doch herzlich egal sein.  
  
"Vegeta", meinte Souichi mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. "Du lebst jetzt schon so lange auf der Erde und hast noch immer keine Ahnung von unseren Traditionen. Aber es ist nicht so, wie du jetzt vielleicht denkst", beruhigte er Vegeta schnell, der leicht in der Annahme enden konnte, der Professor meinte mit ‚ehrbar' etwas ganz anderes. "Es geht nur darum, dass es als unehrbar galt und für mich als älteres Semester noch immer so ist, in einer nicht offiziell bestätigten Beziehung zu leben. Das ist nun mal Sitte hier auf Chikyuu." Es war zwar nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wie vor Generationen, als man noch aus der Gemeinschaft verstoßen wurde, trotzdem war es noch nicht wirklich gesellschaftstauglich. Außerdem hätte Trunks, wenn er das Pech gehabt hätte, zu dieser Zeit zu leben, als doppelter Bastard deklariert gegolten, er hätte es sehr schwer gehabt, sich irgendwo zu integrieren. Nicht nur, dass seine Eltern verschiedenen Rassen angehörten, doch dass sie auch noch unverheiratet waren, schlug dem Fass definitiv den Boden aus. Über solche Dinge hatte man damals nicht hinwegsehen können. Auch wenn es mit der Zeit lockerer wurde, so wurde doch noch hinter vorgehaltener Hand getuschelt, vor allem, wenn es sich um die Tochter des Besitzers der Capsule Corporation handelte.  
  
"Außerdem", fuhr der Professor fort. "solltest du ihr ihren Wunsch nicht verwehren."  
  
"Welchen Wunsch? Wovon redest du überhaupt?" Vegeta hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was sein Gegenüber meinte.  
  
"Seit Bulma ein kleines Mädchen war, träumte sie von ihrer Hochzeit", erklärte Souichi ruhig. "Sie hat sich das Video von meiner und Bunnys Hochzeit Hunderte Male angesehen, nie konnte sie genug davon bekommen. Ich weiß auch", fügte er zögerlich hinzu, "dass sie sich auch damals Gedanken gemacht hat, als sie noch mit Yamchu liiert war. Deswegen wohl hat sie es auch nie in Erwägung gezogen, mit ihm Kinder zu haben. Warum sie aber mit dir eine Ausnahme gemacht hat, verstehe ich selbst nicht ..."  
  
Vegetas Augen weiteten sich, die Überraschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wieso hatte er denn davon gar nichts gewusst? Nicht, dass es etwas geändert hätte an der Situation, natürlich nicht! Aber Bulma war seine Gefährtin, da sollte er solche Kleinigkeiten schon wissen, dazu hatte er wohl jedes Recht. *Was verbarg sie wohl noch alles*, dachte der Saiyajin mit einem Mal misstrauisch. Wie tief war er nur gesunken!  
  
Souichi furchte seine Stirn, etwas beunruhigt spielte er mit seiner Zigarettenschachtel, ehe er sie in seinem Arbeitskittel verschwinden ließ. So würde er Vegeta nie dazu bringen, Bulma zu heiraten. Da musste er schon schwerere Geschütze auffahren. Schließlich hatte er eine Mission zu erfüllen. Er und Bunny wollten ein für alle Mal sicher gehen, dass Vegeta ihre Tochter nicht noch einmal verlassen würde, wie er es kurz vor Trunks' Geburt getan hatte. Damals war Bulma verrückt vor Sorge gewesen und auch Souichi selbst war verrückt gewesen, verrückt danach, dem elenden Saiyajin, der es wagte, seine Tochter erst zu schwängern und dann sitzen zu lassen, den Hals umzudrehen! Auch wenn Bulma da anderer Meinung war, wollte er doch eine Bestätigung dafür, dass Vegeta nicht vorhatte, das ganze Spektakel von damals noch einmal zu wiederholen. Gut, acht Jahre war er jetzt an ihrer Seite geblieben, aber das sollte noch lange nichts heißen. Unberechenbarkeit war immer schon eine von Vegetas großen Seiten gewesen, anders hätte er wohl auch kaum überleben können und wäre auch niemals auf die Erde gekommen, hätte sich nie mit Bulma eingelassen, Trunks gezeugt ...  
  
Ein Quietschen ließ ihn aufblicken und erinnerte ihn gleichzeitig daran, warum er eigentlich hierher gekommen war. Die Tür klang nach Maunz, wenn jemand ihr auf den Schwanz getreten war, was zum Glück kaum noch vorkam, die Kleine hatte sich eine sehr effiziente Art der Selbstverteidigung ausgedacht. Ihre Krallen waren scharf und lang, wenn auch nicht unbedingt originell.  
  
Als Souichi seine Tochter erkannte, hatte er eine fabelhafte Idee. Vegeta würde zwar von sich aus keinen Antrag machen, aber jetzt, da er ihn schon ein wenig vorbereitet, ihm von Bulmas Wünschen erzählt hatte, konnte er den nächsten Stein ins Rollen bringen.  
  
"Bulma, mein Engel!", stieß er aus und verlieh seiner Stimme einen freudig erregten Unterton. "Vegeta hat gerade um deine Hand angehalten!"  
  
~#~#+#~#~  
  
Noch ein wenig benebelt schlich Bulma durch die langen Gänge der Capsule Corporation. Wie schaffte es Vegeta nur jedes Mal so früh aus den Federn, wenn er doch genauso lange auf gewesen war, wie sie? Die Wissenschaftlerin grinste still in sich hinein.  
  
Sie näherte sich der Küche, und schon von weitem konnte sie Vegetas unverkennbar tiefe, raue Stimme hören.  
  
"Welchen Wunsch? Wovon redest du überhaupt?"  
  
Hm? Mit wem redete er wohl und worüber? War Vegeta doch sonst auch nicht so gesprächig. Vor allem in der Küche ... Bulma schlich sich leise an und kontrollierte ihre Atmung. Sie war schon vor längerem dahinter gekommen, dass, wenn sie ganz ruhig war, ihr Ki auch schrumpfte, und Vegeta sie so nicht ausmachen konnte. Überraschenderweise drang die Stimme ihres Vaters an ihr Ohr.  
  
"Seit Bulma ein kleines Mädchen war, träumte sie von ihrer Hochzeit."  
  
Ja, das stimmte. Doch irgendwann musste sie diese Gedanken verloren haben ... Aber wie kamen die beiden ausgerechnet auf dieses Gesprächsthema? Bulma hörte weiter zu.  
  
"Ich weiß auch, dass sie sich auch damals Gedanken gemacht hat, als sie noch mit Yamchu liiert war."  
  
Vielleicht stimmte das sogar, so genau konnte sie sich ja auch nicht mehr daran erinnern, war ja auch schon ewige Zeiten her. Ewige Zeiten? Seit wann dachte sie denn in so großen Intervallen? War sie schon so alt? Nun ja, eigentlich mochte sie 39 noch nicht als alt bezeichnen, es waren ja noch nicht mal runde 40. Eigentlich hatte sie als Kind immer angenommen, mit 25 schon verheiratet zu sein, mit 26 das erste Kind, dann vielleicht noch eines. Wo waren ihre Träume hinverschwunden? Sie waren weg, Stück für Stück waren sie geflohen, zu einer Person, die sie noch zu würdigen wusste.  
  
Vegeta hatte immer deutlich klar gemacht, dass er nicht gewillt war, sie zu heiraten, egal wie klein - oder unbeabsichtigt - ihre Andeutungen auch gewesen sein mochten. Warum hatte er nur solch eine Antipathie gegen die Ehe? Er kannte sie doch gar nicht. Ein leichtes Gefühl der Bitterkeit machte sich in ihr breit. Hatte Vegeta sie um ihre Ehe betrogen?  
  
Es gab diese Stufen, die jeder durchlief, oder durchlaufen wollte. Ereignisse, die wichtig im Leben eines Mädchens, einer jungen Frau waren. Der erste Kuss, der erste Freund, die [MS: erste] Ehe, das erste Kind ... [MS: die erste Scheidung.] Und wenn es nicht zuviel ausmachte, alles in der richtigen Reihenfolge. Warum war ihr das alles nicht vergönnt gewesen?  
  
Angestrengt lauschte sie weiter, aber es war kein Ton mehr zu vernehmen. Warum schwieg Vegeta so lange? Dachte er über die Aussage ihres Vaters nach? Das konnte doch nicht ... oder vielleicht doch? Eigentlich hätte ihr Gefährte so wie gewöhnlich reagieren müssen: Unmissverständlich, und zwar mit den Mitteln der Ignoranz, Arroganz und seiner typischen Intoleranz gegenüber logischer Argumentation.  
  
Bulma erhaschte einen Blick auf die Szene, die sich in der Küche abspielte, da die Türe einen winzigen Spalt offen stand. Mit angehaltenem Atem musterte sie die zwei Männer in ihrem Leben, die ihr am meisten bedeuteten - neben Trunks.  
  
*Vielleicht ...*, dachte sie vorsichtig. *Vielleicht würde er ja ... und er kann nur nicht? Was, wenn er einfach nur zu stolz ist, um zu fragen?* Natürlich würde er auch keinen Antrag von ihr annehmen. Manchmal war sein Ehrgefühl einfach nur verschroben. Und wenn sie ... ein kleiner Schubser in die richtige Richtung? Eine Situation schaffen, aus der es kein Entrinnen gab? Dann könnte er nicht anders handeln ... Perfekt!  
  
Also stieß sie die Türe auf ...  
  
~#~#+#~#~  
  
"Bulma, mein Engel!", meinte Souichi zu seiner Tochter und diese konnte das verräterische Glitzern in seinen Augen eindeutig erkennen. "Vegeta hat gerade um deine Hand angehalten!"  
  
Die Wissenschaftlerin riss die Augen auf. Mit so viel Entgegenkommen hatte sie eigentlich nicht gerechnet, aber ... Einem geschenkten Gaul, schaute man bekanntermaßen nicht ins Maul. Sie blickte zu Vegeta hinüber, der seinerseits den Professor anstarrte. Er war richtig blass, besonders um die Nase herum, dass er ihr beinahe ein wenig leid tat. Doch das verkniff sie sich lieber, und als Vegeta zu ihr herübersah, konnte sie sich des Lächelns nicht erwehren, das sich auf ihren Zügen ausbreitete. Der Saiyajin hatte seine Sprache noch immer nicht wieder gefunden, also ergriff sie das Wort: "Meine Ringgröße ist 6 und ich wollte schon immer im Mai heiraten."  
  
~#~#+#~#~  
  
Vegeta starrte appetitlos auf sein Rührei, der Toast war schon lange nicht mehr knusprig und der Tee zu einer lauwarmen Brühe abgekühlt. Wie konnte das alles nur so schnell geschehen? In der einen Minute war er noch dabei, sich ein Frühstück zu machen und in der nächsten war er verlobt. Verlobt! Man stelle sich vor: Prinz der Saiyajin, x.stärkster (Vegeta war nicht mal in der Stimmung, darüber zu streiten, dass er die Nummer 1 war und Kakarott nur zweiter) Kämpfer des Universums ... Vater und Ehemann? Hatte er nicht schon genug durchgemacht? Nicht schon genug gelitten? Musste er nun auch noch die Torturen einer Hochzeit ertragen? Mein Gott, er war schwach! Er hatte einfach nur dagestanden, blutleer im Kopf, da funktionierte keine Schaltung mehr richtig. Kein Wort war seinen Lippen entkommen, wahrscheinlich dachte Bulma auch noch, dass er sich nur so freute, oder schlimmer: dass er sich irgendwie schämte oder es ihm peinlich war, dass er erst so spät damit ankam! Was hatten sie nur alle für ein Weichei aus ihm gemacht ...  
  
Kopfschüttelnd würgte Vegeta das Frühstück runter - es war mittlerweile halb elf und Mrs. Briefs würde bald auftauchen, die Küche in Beschlag nehmen und mit den Mittagessensvorbereitungen anfangen -, verfrachtete sein Geschirr in die Abwasch und zog sich in den GR zurück. Er brauchte jetzt mal Zeit für sich, zum Nachdenken.  
  
Wie sollte er die Verlobung am besten lösen? Natürlich wollte er Bulma nicht unnötig verletzen, aber es war klar wie Kloßbrühe, dass es keine Hochzeit geben würde, weder an dem einen noch an dem anderen Tag, also konnte er sie auch so bald wie möglich vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen. Wahrscheinlich müsste er sie dann darüber hinwegtrösten, ihre Tränen - die sie sicher vergießen würde - trocknen, ihren zitternden Körper an den seinen pressen ...  
  
Aber zuerst musste er diese Situation ja erst mal schaffen.  
  
~#~#+#~#~  
  
Es war einfach unfassbar. Unglaublich. Nicht im Rahmen des Möglichen angesiedelt gewesen.  
  
Bulma versuchte sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren, aber es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Viel zu aufgewühlt war sie, um sich in Wahrscheinlichkeitsberechnungen zu vertiefen, die ihr heute so unglaublich langweilig erschienen.  
  
Vegeta hatte nichts dagegen gesagt. Er hatte genau genommen überhaupt nichts von sich gegeben. Hatte sie etwa mit ihrer Annahme Recht gehabt? Sah verdammt danach aus!  
  
Bulma holte zitternd Luft und fuhr sich beruhigend über die Wangen. Sie würde eine Braut sein! Was machte sie dann im Labor? Vielmehr sollte sie so schnell wie möglich alles Nötige planen, organisieren, kaufen ... Ihre Mutter würde ihr nur zu gerne helfen, da war sich die Wissenschaftlerin sicher. Schnell fuhr sie den PC herunter und eilte zu Bunny in die Küche. Diese war über die Situation bereits durch den Professor aufgeklärt worden, der selbst von den Socken gewesen war, als Vegeta nichts einwand.  
  
"Ah!", stieß Mrs. Briefs schrill aus und fiel ihrer Tochter um den Hals. "Mein kleines Mädchen wird heiraten!! Ich freu mich so ..." Ihre letzten Worte gingen in den Schluchzern, die sie nebenbei produzierte, unter.  
  
Bulma lächelte und streichelte ihrer Mutter über den Rücken. "Ich weiß. Ich freu mich auch. Deswegen bin ich hier ..."  
  
"Ich hab da schon super viele Ideen! Zuerst müssen wir den Termin und den Rahmen ... Ach, wir haben genug Geld! Dann brauchen wir die nötigen Papiere - ob wir da ein paar Probleme mit Vegetas bekommen ... - und das Aufgebot. Die Gästeliste wird unendlich werden, aber im Garten haben wir ohnehin genug Platz. Die Trauzeugen sind doch Chichi und Goku, nicht? Wir brauchen Musik, eine Kutsche wäre nicht schlecht, den Fotografen ... Wohin wollt ihr eigentlich auf Hochzeitsreise? Irgendwohin in den Süden, auf eine einsame Insel vielleicht? Ach, falls es da Probleme mit den Impfungen geben sollte ..." Mrs. Briefs ratterte alles so runter, ohne Luft zu holen, und Bulma konnte nur mit offenem Mund lauschen. Es schien, als hätte Bunny die Hochzeit ihrer Tochter schon seit langem sehnlichst erwartet. "Das Brautkleid ist auch sehr wichtig, du willst doch weiß tragen, nicht wahr? Vegeta bekommt einen Anzug, ich überlasse es dir, ihn darauf vorzubereiten. Die Trauringe müssen ausgewählt werden, Zimmer für die Flitterwochen buchen, Einladungen verschicken, Tischkarten drucken. Die Blumen müssen wir ja auch noch bestellen und die Hochzeitstorte, mindestens eine fünfstöckige ..."  
  
Bulma fürchtete Bunny würde gar nicht mehr aufhören zu reden, und als sie ihre Chance sah, ergriff sie sie erbarmungslos und schnitt ihrer Mutter das Wort ab. "He! Ist schon in Ordnung ...", seufzte sie ein wenig überfordert. "Ich habe mir noch nicht so viele Gedanken gemacht ... Würdest du mir helfen, alles zu organisieren?"  
  
Mrs. Briefs' Augen begannen feucht zu glänzen und sie nickte begeistert. "Natürlich, mein Schatz", flüsterte sie heiser und trocknete ihre Wangen von den Tränen.  
  
~#~#+#~#~  
  
"Es ist ... perfekt", flüsterte Bulma regelrecht ehrfürchtig als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Sie trug das Hochzeitskleid ihrer Mutter, und obwohl es ein wenig gekürzt werden musste, passte es ansonsten wie angegossen. Die Seide fühlte sich einmalig an auf der Haut und der Schnitt des Kleides war gewagt ohne gleichzeitig unschicklich zu wirken. Bulma strich über den fließenden Stoff und kämpfte gegen den Kloß in ihrem Hals an.  
  
"Dann haben wir ja einen Punkt weniger auf der Liste", meinte Bunny sachlich und seufzte. Ihre Tochter in ihrem Hochzeitskleid zu sehen war einfach unglaublich für sie. "Probier doch gleich auch den Schleier ..." Mrs. Briefs kramte in den Schachteln, bis sie die richtige entdeckt hatte. Sie hielt mit einer Hand Bulmas Haare, die wieder eine stattliche Länge hatten, im Nacken hoch und legte mit der anderen den Schleier über ihren Kopf. Dann befestigte sie die kleine, dazugehörende Krone, damit der Schleier auch hielt, und betrachtete ihre Tochter durch den Spiegel hindurch. "Und?"  
  
Die Wissenschaftlerin schluckte trocken. "Perfekt ist das perfekte Wort." Ihre Stimme war ganz heiser vor freudiger Erregung und sie räusperte sich schnell.  
  
Die friedliche Stimmung wurde jäh unterbrochen als die Schlafzimmertüre aufschwang, ohne dass jemand geklopft hätte, und Vegeta auf der Schwelle erschien. Er hatte sich alles ganz genau überlegt. Alles, was er sagen musste, war, dass es ein Missverständnis war, ganz einfach. Vegeta hatte keinen Bock auf diese Ehe- Sache, das würde er ihr unmissverständlich klar machen, und dann wäre wieder alles beim Alten. So, wie es sein sollte. *Genau*, versicherte er sich noch einmal und sah auf ... und erstarrte augenblicklich.  
  
Sie sah einfach nur perfekt aus, atemberaubend, sinnesvernebelnd, unbeschreiblich ... Ihre Augen leuchteten wie nie zuvor, auch wenn sie kurz erschrocken aufgeblitzt hatten, jetzt lag in ihnen eine Liebe, die nur an ihn gerichtet war. Vegetas Kehle fühlte sich mit einem Mal ganz trocken an und er schluckte umständlich, während er seine Frau verstohlen weitermusterte. War das dieses merkwürdige Kleid, das die Frau bei der Hochzeit trug? Im TV hatte es nicht so umwerfend ausgesehen, aber da war es ja auch nicht Bulma gewesen, die das Kleid trug ...  
  
Mrs. Briefs ließ Bulmas Haare los und bugsierte Vegeta aus dem Schlafzimmer raus. "Du darfst die Braut in ihrem Kleid nicht vor der Hochzeit sehen, weißt du das nicht?", schalt sie ihren Schwiegersohn in spe liebevoll und schloss die Tür vor seiner Nase. Sicherheitshalber drehte sie auch den Schlüssel um, obwohl das den Saiyajin nun wirklich nicht aufhalten konnte.  
  
~#~#+#~#~  
  
Vegeta trainierte so konzentriert es ging im GR, anders ausgedrückt: die Schwerkraft war auf Normallevel und der Saiyajin lag rücklings am Boden und dachte nach.  
  
War es das? Das, was sie von ihm wollte? Sie hatte umwerfend ausgesehen, warum läge er sonst wohl auf der Erde? Ihre Augen hatten so lebendig gefunkelt, sie hatte ... glücklich ausgesehen. Vegeta hatte die Macht, sie glücklich zu machen. Bulma ... seine Frau. Das hatte er schon einmal gedacht, genau in dem Moment, als er erkannt hatte, wie unglaublich sie in ihrem Hochzeitskleid aussah.  
  
Würde er alles tun, um dieses Lächeln erneut auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern? Alles war so unglaublich viel, da hätte er ja gar keine Zeit mehr, dieses Lächeln zu genießen. Also würde er nicht alles machen, aber eines: ‚Ja' sagen.  
  
~#~#+#~#~  
  
Bulma stürzte sich in die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen, Vegeta wusste gar nicht, woher sie die ganze Kraft nahm, all das durchzustehen. Das sollte nun aber nicht heißen, dass sie ihre gesamte Energie in die Hochzeit steckte, zu Vegetas Freude blieb noch genug für ihn übrig. Auch wenn die Vorstellung ihm noch immer nicht sonderlich behagte, so tat er doch nichts, um Bulma bzw. ihre Mutter von dem Trip runterzuholen. Er hatte gesehen, wie viel es ihr bedeutete, mit wie viel Elan sie an die Sache ran ging ... Er konnte ihr nichts verderben. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und geschlossenen Augen würde Vegeta es schon überleben. Zumindest hoffte er das.  
  
~#~#+#~#~  
  
Bulma kuschelte sich näher an Vegeta ran, ihren Kopf hatte sie auf seine Brust gebettet, und lauschte seinen gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Sie musste lächeln, als sie an seinen Gesichtsausdruck dachte, wie Bunny ihn aus dem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer geschmissen hatte. Er hatte es ziemlich locker genommen, vielleicht auch nur deshalb, weil er viel zu sehr von ihrem Anblick im Brautkleid fasziniert war.  
  
Vegeta würde sie also tatsächlich heiraten ... Irgendwie konnte Bulma es noch gar nicht fassen, sie war einfach noch in ihrem Glücksrausch gefangen, dass sie kaum geradeaus denken konnte. Ihr Saiyajin gab seine Freiheit für sie auf ... und das beinahe freiwillig. Wie er wohl auf den Anzug reagieren würde?  
  
~#~#+#~#~  
  
"Du siehst einfach ...", setzte Bulma an, wurde aber durch Vegetas sarkastisch nach oben gezogene linke Braue unterbrochen. "Ja ...?", ermutigte er sie trügerisch sanft weiterzusprechen.  
  
Bulma schluckte und suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. Er sah einfach süß, schnuckelig, herzig, kuschelig und putzig aus, aber das würde sie ihm natürlich nicht sagen. "... cool aus."  
  
Vegeta zog die Brauen ein wenig mehr zusammen und drehte sich zum Spiegel um, in dem er sich kritisch musterte. Nun gut, er hatte schon Hässlicheres gesehen ... und dank Bulma und dem rosa Hemd, auch schon Hässlicheres getragen, als diesen perfekt sitzenden, schwarzen Maßanzug. Bulma musste seinen Körper besser kennen als er selbst, da sie ihn kein einziges Mal für eine Anprobe gebraucht hatte.  
  
~#~#+#~#~  
  
Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, Monate verstrichen wie Sekunden, die Vorbereitungen waren schließlich abgeschlossen und der Tag vor dem Tag der Tage war angebrochen - die Generalprobe.  
  
Bulma schritt langsam den Gang entlang auf den Blumenbogen zu. Ihr Weg war mit Hunderten noch leeren, weißen Klappstühlen gesäumt. Als sie daran dachte, dass am nächsten Tag alles voll war, dass alle darauf warten würden, wie sie sich das Jawort gaben, musste sie den Griff um den Oberarm ihres Vaters verstärken, der selbstverständlich ihr Brautführer war. Allmählich ließ sich das Ende des Ganges erkennen und Bulma verlangsamte ihren Schritt noch mal. Neben dem Pfarrer standen nur ihre Mutter und Chichi, von Vegeta keine Spur.  
  
Dieser Baka! Er konnte doch nicht einfach die Generalprobe ausfallen lassen! Hatte er kalte Füße bekommen oder was?  
  
Bulma riss sich von ihrem Vater los, raffte ihren weiten Rock und lief auf die kleine Gruppe am Bogen zu. "Wo ... wo ist er?", keuchte sie.  
  
"Bulma, beruhige ..." Doch Mrs. Briefs kam nie dazu, ihren Satz fertig zu sprechen.  
  
"Beruhigen?!", schrie Bulma mit rotem Gesicht. "Ich soll mich BERUHIGEN? Wo. Ist. Er?"  
  
"Ähm, keine Sorge, Bulma", versuchte Chichi einzulenken. "Goku ist gerade auf der Suche, ähm ... auf dem Weg zu ihm und ..."  
  
Bulmas Wut verpuffte augenblicklich und verwandelte sich in tiefe Trauer und Enttäuschung. "Er ... er will mich ... nicht heiraten, oder?", schluchzte sie und dicke Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen.  
  
"Dein Verlobter wird morgen schon ..." Die Versuche des Pfarrers, die Braut zu beruhigen, gingen in deren Schluchzern unter.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief sie ins Gebäude und auf ihr Zimmer. In ihrem Bad riskierte sie einen Blick in den Spiegel. Das Maskara klebte halb auf ihren geröteten Wangen, der Lippenstift war verschmiert ... Nachdem Bulma sich gewaschen hatte, legte sie sich ins Bett und schlief prompt darauf ein. Etliche Stunden später wurde sie vom Geräusch der laufenden Dusche geweckt. *Scheinbar hat sich der Herr doch noch nach Hause bequemt.* Die Tür glitt leise auf und Vegeta tapste in lockerer Pyjamahose ins Schlafzimmer, scheinbar darauf bedacht, Bulma nicht zu wecken.  
  
"Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte sie leise, blieb aber nichtsdestotrotz liegen. "Sag nicht, du hättest vergessen, welcher Tag heute war."  
  
Vegeta zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. "Ich war trainieren, wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst. Und nein, ich habe natürlich nicht vergessen, was für'n Tag heute war."  
  
"Wieso bist du dann nicht gekommen?!" Diesmal schaute sie dem Saiyajin direkt in die Augen und legte soviel Verachtung und Abscheu in ihren Blick, wie es ihr bei dem Mann, den sie liebte, möglich war.  
  
"Weil es Zeitverschwendung gewesen wäre, deshalb. Genau wie dieses Gespräch hier. Morgen bin ich da! Und jetzt lass mich schlafen, ich bin müde." Vegeta schlüpfte auf seiner Seite des Bettes unter die Decke, drehte Bulma den Rücken zu und stellte sich schlafend. Er war genau genommen kein bisschen müde. Doch das brauchte sie ja nicht zu wissen, genau so wenig wie die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt nicht trainiert hatte. Den ganzen Tag über war er in einem entfernt gelegenen Wald gewesen, hatte nachgedacht über den nächsten Tag. Sein Stolz hatte zwar schon ein paar Dellen und Knicke, doch gebrochen war er noch lange nicht. Deswegen wollte er auch nicht diese unnötige ‚Generalprobe'. Wozu sollte denn das gut sein? Er hatte ohnehin nichts anderes zu tun als dazustehen, an der richtigen Stelle ‚Ja' zu sagen, Bulma den Ring anzustecken und sie dann ... zu küssen.  
  
Die Sache mit dem Kuss würde wohl die Schwierigste werden.  
  
Lächelnd schlief auch Bulma ein.  
  
~#~#+#~#~  
  
Vegeta fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut bzw. in seinem Anzug. Auf unergründliche Weise fühlte er sich beobachtet, sollten doch alle Bulma anstarren! Ihr passte die Hochzeitsgarderobe aber auch viel besser als ihm ...  
  
Er musste es wieder gut machen, der salzige Geruch im Schlafzimmer stammte von ihren Tränen. Aber jetzt war er ja da und lauschte mit einem Ohr der Rede des Pfarrers. Schließlich durfte er seinen Einsatz nicht verpassen und da fragte der Pfarrer auch schon: "Willst du, Vegeta ..."  
  
"Ja. Weiter im Text."  
  
Bulma kickte ihm unauffällig in die Rippen und zischte etwas selbst für seine feinen Saiyajinohren Unverständliches, was ihn wohl daran erinnern sollte, dass er sich zu benehmen hatte.  
  
"Ja", wiederholte Vegeta gespielt geduldig. "Weiter im Text, bitte."  
  
Bulma rollte mit den Augen und umfasste ihren Strauß fester, während der Pfarrer weiterredete von Liebe, Treue und von guten wie schlechten Zeiten. Mit einem Mal realisierte sie: Vegeta hatte Ja gesagt. ‚Willst du sie lieben und ...' Bulma schluckte die aufwallenden Tränen hinunter - so wie Vegeta seinen Stolz deaktiviert haben musste. Was musste ihn das gekostet haben? Sich so sehr gegen seine Prinzipien aufzulehnen, nur um sie glücklich zu machen?! Nur für sie. Bulma lächelte, als der Pfarrer zu der Stelle kam: "... dann antworte mit ‚Ja, ich will'!"  
  
"Nein." Bulmas Lächeln vertiefte sich, sie war sich dem Raunen und der geschockten Blicke aller Anwesenden - inklusive Vegetas - nur zu bewusst. Langsam wandte sie sich ihrem Prinzen zu und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein." Soviel bedeutete ihr die Ehe nun auch nicht. Nicht wenn ihr Glück auf seiner Scham aufgebaut war.  
  
Trunks runzelte die Stirn und schaute kurz auf den Samtpolster mit den beiden Ringen hinunter. Sollten die nicht jetzt zum Einsatz kommen?  
  
Vegetas Überraschung legte sich langsam, als es ihm dämmerte, was Bulma gerade für ihn getan hatte. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und flüsterte nur für ihre Ohren bestimmt: "Danke."  
  
"Nein", murmelte sie zurück. "Ich danke dir."  
  
-  
  
Owari 


End file.
